Pasión x el baile
by lobita-uchiha
Summary: Sakura y sus amigas son las nerditas del instituto. Sasuke y sus amigos, los chicos mas sexys y populares, donde no soportan a las nerditas. Una noche en una discoteca hara que la vida de nuestros chicos y chicas cambie. Esta mas bueno de lo que pinta!
1. Las amigas de Naruto

**PASION X EL BAILE…**

**Capitulo 1: Las amigas de Naruto.**

Comenzaba a amanecer en la ciudad de Konoha. Ya se podían oír los motores de los autos, y las personas yendo a trabajar. Esto indicaba que deberían ser las siete de la madrugada, más o menos. Los primeros rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana de cierto pelinegro, que, para sorpresa de varias personas si lo vieran, dirían que no durmió en toda la noche debido a las prominentes ojeras que tenia, y todo porque en la noche de ayer conoció a un ángel. Bueno, técnicamente no era un ángel, pero su apariencia, su voz, su carácter, sus movimientos, hacían que se pareciese a uno. La conoció en la discoteca a donde "fue a bailar" con sus amigos, ya que prácticamente Naruto se lo llevo a rastras.

Pero volviendo al tema principal del desvelo de nuestro pelinegro: ella. Sakura Haruno. Lo único que sabia de ella era que iba al mismo instituto que el pero nunca había cruzado palabra con ella. Ella era una completa nerd a la vista del pelinegro. Demás esta por decir que ella y sus amigas – también nerds – no eran del mismo nivel de popularidad en el instituto. Él y sus amigos eran los más populares. Los mas lindos y los mas ricos, por lo menos sus padres ganaban bastante.

Todo esto pensaba Sasuke hasta ayer, donde la vio. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que ella y sus amigas salieran a bailar o a divertirse. Ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente de que ellas bailaran tan bien y, para cerrar el asombro y sorpresa que se llevo nuestro pelinegro esa noche, ellas eran uno de los grupos que competía y que gano, llevándose el dinero que se aposto como premio.

Se me olvido mencionar, que en esa discoteca, una vez al mes hacían competencias de baile donde la música que pasaban era el reggaeton y, a veces hip-hop, apostando cierta cantidad de dinero.

Ahora, volviendo al día de ayer. Todo empezó en la mañana:

FLASH BACK (desde aquí narra Sasuke)

-¡¡Temeee!! –Oh no. Esa voz ruidosa. Naruto. Mejor sigo caminado haciendo que no lo escuche, aunque ¿quien no escucharía el grito del dobe, en uno de los corredores del instituto, donde hace eco? Veo como Naruto se me acerca corriendo, pasando y prácticamente empujando a cualquier estudiante que se interpusiera en el camino, llegando de una buena vez hasta donde estoy.

-¡Teme! ¿Que no escuchaste que te estoy llamando? –me pregunta todo agitado por la carrera que se mando- Igual no importa. ¡Oye! Los chicos hoy van a ir a bailar a Sharingan y tú y yo vamos a ir con ellos. ¿Estamos?

-Naruto, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho de que a mi no me gusta ir a bailar?

-Teme, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy obligando a ir, y como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki vas a ir. Eso no se discute.

-¡Hmp! - ¡mierda! Naruto algunas veces podía resultar completamente fastidioso, pero tiene razón. Necesito aumentar mi lista de chicas. Y con ese pensamiento entramos al salón.

Ahora teníamos biología con el profesor Kakashi Hatake, que siempre llegaba tarde y ponía las excusas más estupidas para justificarse. En el momento en que esperábamos al profesor, entran las nerditas. Era raro que llegaran tarde, ya que siempre eran las más puntuales. ¡Por Kami! ¡No las soportaba! Siempre tan correctas, perfectas y estudiosas. Ellas eran cinco. Se llamaban Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Ama, Sabaku no Temari y Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka era alta, rubia, de ojos azules. Era la encargada del periódico del instituto. Hinata Hyuga era de complexión mediana, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos color perla. Ella se dedicaba a realizar las campañas contra la contaminación del medio ambiente y extinción de los animales, y no se que mas, cosa que a nadie le importaba. Tenten Ama era alta, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Se pasaba todo el día metida en el laboratorio, entre tubos de ensayos y sustancias raras. Temari era alta y rubia como Ino, pero de ojos color miel. Pertenecía al grupo de ajedrez. ¿A quien, en su sano juicio, le gustaría pasar horas sentadas frente a un tablero moviendo unas insignificantes piezas, gastando el tiempo? Podía hacer otra cosa mas divertida. Y por ultimo, Sakura Haruno. Ella era las más rara de las cinco, ya que tenía el pelo de un color rosa pálido y unos ojos verdes. ¿Raro no? De ella lo único que se es que toma clases avanzadas de biología y matemáticas. Ahora ¿se preguntaran como lo se no? Bueno, la respuesta es muy fácil: yo también asisto a esas clases. No porque sea un nerd. No, no, no. Sino porque, luego del instituto, quiero entrar a la universidad de medicina, y supongo que no esta demás tener conocimientos extras.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos. ¡Uf! El profesor acaba de entrar al salón. Sinceramente no se ni para que viene a dar clase, si lo único que hace es leer su dichoso librito "Icha Icha Paradise".

-Bueno chicos, saquen el libro de biología y ábranlo en la pagina 310. Resuman el capitulo entero – dicho esto, que ya era algo normal de todos los días que teníamos con el, se sentó a leer su libro. Algunos alumnos se molestaron por la actitud del profesor, pero se pusieron hacer lo que mando Kakashi. ¡¿Y que hice yo?! Me puse a escuchar música. Cuando llegara a mi casa ya haría el dichoso resumen. Y así pasaron las dos horas. Luego vino literatura, física y química. Suena el timbre de salida y todo el mundo sale corriendo, pero yo no. No me gusta. Te empujan, te tironean y, por encima, mis "fans", ¡o si! Tengo un club de fans, pero eso ya era obvio, si soy el chico más popular y lindo del instituto (N/A: poco arrogante era el chico), se me tiran arriba en la minima oportunidad que tengan. Miro el salón para ver si todavía quedaba alguien y ¡si!, las nerditas. Lo mas seguro era que estuvieran pasando los apuntes o para ver hoy a que casa iban a ir para estudiar. Se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba todavía allí y se callaron enseguida. Eso me pareció extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia, viniendo de ellas, todo era raro. Pasaron por mi lado sin mirarme y se fueron. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ellas cinco son las únicas en no tirarse encima mío en cuanto me ven, pero mejor porque para mi son feas.

Me fui para mi casa. Mis padres estaban trabajando, aunque faltaba poco para que mi madre saliera de trabajar, y mi "querido" aniki tampoco estaba. Ahora casi nunca se pasaba en casa, sino que vivía yendo a la casa de su novia Shisune. Cuando Itachi (mi hermano) nos comento que su novia iba a venir a nuestra casa por primera vez, mi padre escupió el café matutino que estaba tomando y a mi madre se le cayó al suelo el plato que estaba lavando. Yo me controle, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido. Mi hermano nunca trajo una novia a casa, es mas es la primera vez que le sentía a Itachi tener una novia. Cuando le pregunte si era, digamos, "duradera" el me sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación.

Ahora, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Me prepare el almuerzo y me puse a hacer los deberes de biología. Paso la tarde. Mi madre ya había llegado a casa. Le dije que iba a salir con Naruto y los chicos. Al caer las 8 de la noche, me duche y me vestí con una camisa negra y unos jeans desgastados, y por supuesto, mis championes Nike. A eso de las 9 y media, se oye la bocina del auto de Naruto. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al living y encuentro a mi madre mirando tele. Le digo que me voy y salgo de mi casa. Al llegar al auto veo que Neji, Sai, y Shikamaru ya estaban allí, así que solo faltaba pasar a buscar a Gaara. Naruto arranco y en 20 minutos ya estábamos yendo para el club.

Al llegar, estaba lleno y había una fila que daba vuelta la esquina, pero como nosotros éramos de familias importantes, el apellido ayudaba. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, cinco chicas pasaron por nuestro lado, saludaron al portero y entraron. Venían vestidas con una campera tipo tolera que dejaba ver la cintura y en la parte de abajo llevaban un short ajustado dejando ver unas piernas torneadas y un trasero firme. De calzado llevaban unos All Stars negros con cordones rojos. Apenas las vimos entrar y casi corrimos atrás de ellas, pero desaparecieron de nuestra vista en un segundo. Seguimos recorriendo el lugar, buscándolas, pero no las encontramos.

Fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos unos tragos. Unas chicas se acercaron a nosotros y nos preguntaron si queríamos bailar. Como las chicas que buscábamos habían desaparecido, les dijimos que si. Así que nos fuimos a la pista. Bailábamos bien pegados, rozando los cuerpos al compás del reggaeton. Un baile sensual y sexy, que aumentaba el calor del ambiente. Yo bailaba con una rubia alta, de buenas proporciones, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Se contorneaba y movía la cadera de un lado a otro, rozándome. Se que lo estaba haciendo para excitarme y lo estaba logrando, hasta el punto de pensar como mierda llevármela de allí. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos lujuriosos, hasta que alguien me empuja, bajándome a la realidad. Siento gritos y aplausos. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Los chicos y yo nos miramos y, dejando a las chicas solas echando humo por los oídos, fuimos hacia la pista del piso superior a ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Y allí las vimos. Estaban bailando en el centro con todas las demás personas rodeándolas. Los hombres mirándolas con lujuria, deseando poder tocar la más minima parte de esos cuerpos. Por otro lado, las mujeres, con miradas envidiosas y llenas de celos, queriendo poder moverse con esa sensualidad y gracia.

Mis amigos y yo nos quedamos atónitos. Naruto y Sai estaban a punto de tener un masivo derrame nasal; Neji y Gaara contaban con un notorio sonrojo, pero disimulándolo "bastante" bien y Shikamaru y yo con los ojos asombrados, o eso me había dicho Shikamaru, cuando salio del trance. Nos quisimos acercar más, y esquivando al montón de personas, quedamos en primera fila. Estaban haciendo una coreografía. Ahora que me acuerdo, hoy había competencia de baile. Parecía que les iba muy bien y habían elegido una buena canción. Si no me equivoco creo que se llama "Fuá" de Ángel y Khris (N/A: me tendrían que pagar algo por hacer publicidad de canciones jaja!). Los pasos se amoldaban al ritmo y a la letra como si fueran uña y dedo. La canción termino, y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. El hombre que tenia el dinero (que no se como se le llama), hablo. Para que un grupo ganara, el público debía votar por medio de aplausos y gritos. Solo había cuatro grupos. Dos de ellos eran mixtos, uno era solo de hombres y el último solo de chicas. Las chicas que nos volvieron locos desde el primer momento en que las vimos.

El hombre del dinero señalo al primer grupo, luego al segundo, después al tercero y por ultimo, al cuarto. Se escucho un estallido de gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Era obvio quien había ganado Ahora recién escucho el nombre del grupo. Que despistado que soy. Cada día me parezco mas a Naruto, eso me pasa por juntarme tanto con el. ¡Y otra vez me fui de tema! Estas chicas me tienen tonto. El grupo se llamaba "Sexy Doll's". Ese nombre les quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Cuando terminaron los aplausos y los gritos, y ellas recibieron el dinero, que por cierto era bastante, se esfumaron. Desaparecieron de nuevo. Las demás personas siguieron bailando, ocupando el lugar donde se llevo a cabo la competencia. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y como nos las encontrábamos decidimos irnos. Por los menos cuatro de nosotros si, pero el dobe de Naruto quería seguir buscándolas para felicitarlas, o al menos eso le entendí ya que la música sonaba muy fuerte. Cuando ya nos estábamos por dar por vencidos, las vimos. Estaban en la barra tomando un trago. Naruto Salio corriendo y lo perdimos de vista. Fuimos hasta la barra y vimos a un Naruto muy sonriente platicando tranquilamente con esas chicas. Nos acercamos y allí pudimos ver perfectamente sus caras. Si antes quedamos asombrados por como bailaban, ahora casi nos desmayamos al ver quienes eran. Las nerditas. Las tranquilas, responsables, estudiosas, introvertidas, y hasta ese momento, feas para mi y mis amigos. El "desmayo" vino después, cuando Naruto hablo:

-¡Teme, chicos, les presento a mis amigas! ¡Las Sexy Doll's!

¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeee???!!! grite en mi mente. ¿Desde cuando Naruto es amigo de las nerds, si en el instituto ni se miran, y mucho menos se hablan? ¿Desde cuando pienso que son hermosas? Y lo mas importante de todo esto, ¿desde cuando esos ojos verdes, con ese brillo, me hipnotizan, dejándome en las nubes? Será que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular, sexy y rico, me he enamorado de una ¿nerd? Pero eso si, una nerd sexy.


	2. Sentimientos ocultos

BUenoooo, aca estoy de nuevo con el segundo cap. Se que me tarde un poco bastaaaantee, pero ando con problemas familiares, el liceo y la vagancia, que puede mas que yo. Jajaj!

Muchas gracias a todas/os, que me dejaron review. Me alegra mucho que halla personas que les guste mi fic.

Ahhhh otra cosaaa::: naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, sino **Sasuke**, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori serian solooo miooosss! muajajaja!

Las/os que tengan dudas de algo en el fic, me lo hacen saber y en el prox cap expliko...

Buenooo no los entretengo mas!

Aaa leeerr! jaja!

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos ocultos.**

POV SAKURA

Me desperté cerca del mediodía. Todavía podía sentir la música en mi cabeza, resonando. Habíamos ganado la competencia. De cuatro competencias que realizo Sharingan, las cuatro habíamos ganado. Temari hizo bien en elegir esa canción, e Ino se paso con esos trajes. Nos quedaron tan bien. Todo el mundo mirándonos con deseo y envidia. Todos los gritos y aplausos. ¡Que noche!...... ¡¿Pero esperen? Naruto estuvo allí. ¡Con sus amigos! ¡Hay no! Ahora todo el instituto sabrá que no somos como aparentamos. Tranquilas e introvertidas. Eso es solo una fachada para pasar desapercibidas. Mis amigas y yo somos de familias trabajadoras, que hacen un gran esfuerzo por mandarnos al mejor instituto, ya que quieren lo mejor para nosotras.

Si todos allí se enterasen de eso, nos harían la vida imposible. Seriamos humilladas por el resto del año. Pero… ¡hay noooo! Esto solo me pasa a mí. Mi mala suerte me persigue para todos lados. Me tendría que comprar un amuleto de la suerte o algo así. Haber chicas, ustedes que son inteligentes, ¿Qué mas me podría pasar a mi, aparte de que el chico que me gusta también estaba allí? Sasuke Uchiha. El chico imposible, como lo llamo yo. Imposible porque…seamos obvias… ni me registra, ni siquiera un poquito, y eso que íbamos en el mismo año y tomaba clases avanzadas de biología y matemáticas conmigo. Pero nada. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada, ni un misero gesto. Pero a mi me gustaba igual. Aunque fuera presumido, creído y arrogante, yo sabia que detrás de esa mascara existía un chico bueno, cariñoso y honesto. Pero era inalcanzable. A el le gustaban las chicas fáciles y rápidas, contando que solo duraban como máximo –y con mucho esfuerzo (por parte de ellas)- una semana. No tenia relaciones serias, solo muy pasajeras. Eso me daba un poco de miedo, pero no tanto, ya que el nunca se iba a fijar en mi. O eso creía yo. Pero no nos adelantemos. Eso se va a explicar en otro momento.

Bueno, era momento de levantarme. Vamos, tenía que almorzar. Y luego ir a la casa de Ino. Ya que este temita había que discutirlo. Ino era mi mejor amiga. Nuestra relación era muy rara. Nos peleábamos y nos reconciliábamos. Fue ella la que me defendió en el jardín de infantes cuando unas niñas me insultaban por mí –extraño- color de pelo y por mi frente, que, cabe decir, es bastante amplia. Pero bueno es lo que me toco. Desde ese día nos hicimos mejores amigas. También éramos diferentes. Aunque manteníamos una fachada en el instituto, en la realidad, por llamarlo así, yo era la sensata e Ino la descabellada. Yo pensaba antes de actuar (que eso ayuda bastante) e Ino se llevaba la vida por delante. Yo era un poco tímida –pero no cuando bailaba- e Ino era muy atrevida. Pero nos entendíamos bien.

Me levante y agarre mi toalla y mi ropa, y me metí al baño a ducharme, sabiendo que me iba a despejar. Me saque la ropa y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Me metí y al instante en que el agua toco mi piel, me relaje. Hablando de relajación, necesitaba un masaje. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, ya que preparar una coreografía de tres minutos, aproximadamente, llevaba bastante tiempo y dedicación, mas el instituto junto con las tareas de los queridísimos profesores, que parece les gusta fastidiarnos la vida, bueno, sumen todo eso y el resultado es una locura. Corriendo a la casa de alguna de las chicas para hacer las tareas, encontrar momentos para ensayar y crear las coreos, en fin, una pesadilla. Pero la recompensa venia después de todo el trabajo duro. El dinero que ganábamos en las competencias no era mucho, pero se siente bien tener su propio dinero.

Salí del baño ya vestida, con una remera de manga corta y un pantalón de jean ajustado a la cadera con unos championes. Baje a la cocina y note (otra cosa que no les mencione es que soy bastante despistada) que mis padres no estaban. ¿Adonde fueron? Ni idea. Me serví la comida en un plato y la metí adentro del microondas. Cuando ya estuvo caliente, me senté a comer. En ese momento mi mente divago hacia la próxima competencia que se nos venia encima y no teníamos mucho tiempo de organizar todo muy bien. Ya saben, no solo es la coreografía sino que también el vestuario influye. Pero eso habría que hablarlo con Temari, ya que ella es la que se encarga de diseñar hermosos atuendos para bailar.

Termine de comer y deje los platos en el lavabo. Luego los lavaría. Tome mi campera y mi celular y salí en dirección a la casa de Ino. El día estaba esplendido. No había ni una sola nube gris. Eso me ponía de mejor ánimo. Las personas habían salido a caminar y los niños jugaban en las veredas. La casa de Ino no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, por lo que podía ir caminando tranquilamente. Todas las personas de la cuadra me conocían como la niña buena, obediente, tranquila y estudiosa. Y elogiaban a mis padres por eso, diciendo que tenían mucha suerte por tener una "niña" así. ¡Jaja! Pobres ilusos. Si vieran lo que soy. No es que me comporte como una loca, pero de santa no tengo un solo pelo rosado. Pasaba por delante de la gente y siempre oía un: ¡Hola Sakura!, ¡Buenos días, Sakura!, y así sucesivamente. No es que me molestara, pero bueno, me trataban como si fuera una chiquilla. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Mientras almorzaba había estado pensando que ya era tiempo de terminar con esa farsa y mostrarnos como éramos en realidad. Le iba a decir a Ino y si a ella le parecía bien, se lo comentaríamos a las demás chicas. Ya tenia la idea de que Ino iba a aceptar sin chistar ni poner un pero. A la que mas costaría convencer seria a Hinata, ya que ella era la mas tímida del grupo y se sentía bien y cómoda pasando desapercibida en el instituto.

Llegue a la casa de Ino. Esta contaba con un enorme jardín, ya que a su madre le encantaban las flores. Bueno, no por nada trabajaba en una florería. Su florería y le iba muy bien. Ino parecía la hermana menor gemela de su madre. Pelo, ojos, facciones, cuerpo y personalidad igual a la de su madre. Del padre de Ino lo único que sabia era que la había abandonado a ella y a su madre cuando solo tenia 5 años, y que solo les pasaba un poco de dinero como deber de padre. A Ino eso le molestaba. Ella siempre me decía, con un humor de perros: ¡¿Pero que se piensa ese idiota? ¡¿Qué mi madre sola no me puede mantener? ¡Ella es mucho mas responsable que el! Y así seguía. Siempre era lo mismo a principios de cada mes y yo siempre estaba ahí con ella para apoyarla.

Toque timbre 2 veces y me abrió su madre. Kumiko (N/A: ¡Sip, ya se! Me invente el nombre! No se como se llama la madre de Ino así que le puse así porque significa niña de eterna belleza ^.^) era una mujer alta, rubia platino con unos ojos celestes como el cielo, con un cuerpo esbelto como una guitarra. También era cariñosa y dulce, pero cuando se enojaba, bueno, mejor era no tenerla al lado.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? –le dijo mientras la hacia pasar al living.

-Buenos días, Kumiko-san. He estado muy bien, gracias. Estoy buscando a Ino. ¿Se encuentra? ¿O todavía sigue durmien… No pudo terminar de hablar ya que un grito se escucho desde las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-¡Frentonaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –sip, era Ino. Maldita costumbre que tenia de gritar. ¿Qué no podía hablar como una persona civilizada?

-Bueno dias, se nota que recién te despertaste. –le dije mofándome de ella. ¿Y quien no? En estos momentos nos podíamos encontrar a una Ino con un pijama rojo con lunares blancos, unas pantuflas con forma de perrito y su pelo todo alborotado y enredado. Eso, sin contar las prominentes ojeras que se podían ver claramente debajo de sus ojos. Bueno, no la culpo, yo también me levante así. O peor. Pero no a entrar en detalles.

-No me causa gracia, frentona. Lo mas seguro que tu estuvieras peor que yo al levantarte. ¡Jajajaja! –en eso tenia razón, pero mejor lo dejamos entre nosotros. ¿No les parece?

-Ino –le dije seriamente –tenemos que hablar urgentemente. Ella enseguida dejo de reír y cambio su semblante por uno serio.

-¿Qué sucede frentona? Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, allí podremos hablar mas tranquilas sin que mi madre nos moleste –me dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba para subir las escaleras. Yo enseguida la seguí.

El cuarto de Ino era el doble de grande que el mío. En el centro se encontraba su cama, toda desecha. En unas de las esquinas tenia un escritorio y su computadora, que sin ella no podría vivir, en la otra esquina su armario lleno de ropa de todo tipo, clase y color. En frente de su cama había una estantería con todos los libros y cuadernos del instituto, y al lado de ellos un portarretratos con una foto en la que salíamos Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten, Ino y yo vestidas con un traje confeccionado por Temari para una de nuestras competencias de baile.

Ino se sentó en la cama y yo en la alfombra que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-¿Y bien? –me dijo Ino -¿Qué sucede frentona?

-Ino, ayer los amigos de Naruto nos vieron bailar. Se suponía que teníamos que pasar desapercibidas. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer algo? Solo nos vieron bailar. Dudo que se lo digan a alguien. Ellos son unos mimados que lo único que les importa es ellos mismos. Lo mas seguro que ya lo hayan olvidado.

-¿Segura Ino? ¿Y si no lo olvidaron? ¿Y si se lo cuentan a medio instituto? Seriamos las más burladas de todo el planeta.

-De todo el planeta lo dudo –dijo burlándose –No creo que se arme tanto revuelo por eso. Nadie nos ficha en todo el instituto, solo los profesores porque somos sus mejores alumnas, así que vamos a seguir desapercibidas. No te preocupes. ¿Hablaste con las demás?

-No. Me levante, almorcé y vine para acá. Tendríamos que llamarlas. No solo para hablar de este asunto, sino también porque tenemos que ir preparando la próxima coreografía. ¿O te olvidaste que en Shippuden (N/A: Creo que se escribe así, pero no estoy segura. Háganmelo saber si me equivoque ^.^') van hacer otra competencia? Aparte de que los exámenes se nos vienen encima.

-Si, tienes razón. Voy a llamarlas. Ten Ten se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Hina así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Les digo que vengan para casa. Luego llamo a Temari.

-Esta bien, pero pon el altavoz.

Ino agarro el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de luz y disco el número de Hina. Pulso el botón del altavoz. Se sentía el sonido pausado del teléfono hasta que se escucho un: Hola, habla Hinata, ¿quien es?

-¿Hina? Soy yo, Ino, estoy con Sakura. Te llamaba para que vinieras a mi casa con Ten Ten.

-¿Paso algo? –dijo Hina por la forma apresurada de hablar de Ino.

-Es que, según Sakura, tenemos un problemita. Aunque yo no veo que problema hay. Al contrario, mejor, quizás hasta nos hagamos populares y los chicos se tiren arriba de nosotras y… ¡Hay, frentona! ¿Por qué me pegas? –me dijo fulminándome con la mirada de mientras que se sobaba el zape que le di.

-¡Porque estas asustando a Hina, cerda! –le respondí quitándole el teléfono de las manos –Hola Hina, soy Sakura, las llamábamos porque queremos hablar de un temita que me tiene intranquila. Los amigos de Naruto, ayer en el club, nos vieron bailar y, creo que el lunes en el instituto vamos a ser el hazmerreír de todos. ¿Entiendes? Lo mas seguro que los chicos se lo cuenten a todos.

-Esta bien, Saku, tienes razón. Dentro de un rato estamos allá. Nos vemos –dijo y colgó.

-Ok, por lo que veo Hina piensa igual que yo –le dije a Ino, que estaba atenta a lo que decía Hinata.

-Esta bien, frentezota. Tú ganas. Ahoraaaa –me dijo mirándome pícaramente. ¡Oh, oh! Esto no me gustaba nada. De Ino podría venir cualquier cosa –ayer, pude observar que Sasuke-kun-sexy-arrogante-bombón-que-esta-para-comérselo-Uchiha no dejaba de mirarte.

-¿Pero que dices Ino? ¿Son alucinaciones tuyas o las luces te afectaron la vista? –le dije sonrojándome y desviando la mirada.

-Solo digo lo que vi, frentona. Y lo que yo vi es que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarte. Parecía que te quería devorar con la mirada. Y tú, pequeña santa, tampoco dejabas de mirarlo. ¿Me pregunto por qué será? ¿No te gustara no, frentezota? –dijo con un tono de voz travieso.

-¡¿Queee? A mi no me gusta el Uchiha. Es un arrogante, frío, calculador, presumido, creído, sexy y terriblemente lindo –grite dejándome caer contra la pared largando un suspiro. Bueno, lo había dicho. Ahora podía cavar mi propia tumba que estaría tranquila.

-¡Ja, ya sabia yo que te gustab...! ¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Te gusta Sasuke-kun! –ok, ¿eso no era lo que acababa de decir yo? –No lo puedo creer. ¡Sakurita-la-pequeña-santa-que-a-mi-no-me-gusta-nadie-Haruno, esta coladita por Sasukeeee! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Eso es lo que te acabo de decir, Ino-puerca! ¿Qué no escuchas?

-Esta bien, y ¿Cuándo te le vas a confesar? –pregunto como de la nada, re tranquila.

-Eeeehh, déjame pensar… Nunca.

-¿Queee? ¿Por qué no? Es obio que le gustas.

-Ino, que una persona se te quede mirando no significa que le guste. Además, ayer estábamos vestidas muy provocativas, era obio que se iba a quedar mirando. Después de todo, es un mujeriego.

-¡Hay Sakurita, entiendo que en esto del amor seas primeriza, perooo como tu mejor amiga y experta en estos temas, te digo que Sasukitoo gusta tuyo!

-¡Que no Ino, que no!

RING RING (timbre de la puerta, estoy en bancarrota como para poner un efecto mejor)

Fiiuuu… ¡Salvada por el timbree! ¡Yeahhh!

-Ahora vuelvo frentona, pero de esta no te me escapas así de fácil.

Trague con mucho esfuerzo. Sip, no me gustaba para nada la pequeña gran amenaza de Ino. ¡Jaj, si se enterara de que a nuestra querida Hina le gusta Naruto! Le da un infarto. ¡Pobre Hinata! La atormentaría con preguntas hasta que cayera desmayada.

Se abrió la puerta. Por ella entraron Ino, con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en la cara, Ten-Ten y Hinata. Ambas últimas se sentaron al lado mío. Solo faltaba Temari, que no tardaría en llegar (N/A: Sip, a Temari ya la llamaron. No me pregunten cuando, pero lo hicieron.). Comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales, hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta. Ino bajo de nuevo y a los cinco minutos entro Temari a la habitación junto con Ino. Ahora si, el tema por el que estábamos aquí.

-Bueno –empezó a decir Temari -¿para que me llamaron chicas?

Le contamos a Temari el temita de los amigos de Naruto. Hinata y Ten-Ten estaban de acuerdo conmigo, pero, las dos locas del grupo, no.

-No creo que le digan a nadie. Ellos no saben que existimos –dijo Temari –lo mas seguro es que se hallan olvidado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Temari –acoto Ino –Y bueno, si los demás se enteran, ya veremos que hacer.

-Si, pero yo no quiero que me molesten durante todo lo que resta del año, Ino. ¿Entiendes? –le dije con la mejor sonrisa que le pude mostrar, aunque forzada.

-Bueno, yo creo que tendríamos que esperar al lunes haber que pasa. No nos adelantemos a algo de lo que no sabemos que va a pasar. Puede que no se lo digan a nadie, como puede que si. Capaz que los de mas no lo toman a mal –agrego Ten-Ten. Si, ella era la mas inteligente del grupo, como pueden ver.

-Esta bien, esperemos hasta el lunes –finalizando Ino la conversación –ahoraaaaa Sakuritaa, ¿en que estábamos?... … Ahh, ya me acorde. ¿Desde cuando te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Ya se imaginaran la cara de WTF? que pusieron las demás ¿no? Ino tenia una bocota, que a veces me daban ganas de cosérsela con hilo, alambre y ponerle un candado, ¿a ustedes no? Pero bueno, ya que había salido a la luz, era hora de contraatacar. ¡Muajajaja!

-Inooo –le dije con una vos dulce y melosa -¿desde cuando te gusta Sai? ¡Bum! ¡Cayo la bomba! ¡Toma eso, Ino-cerda!

-¡¿Queee? ¡A mi no me gusta Sai-kun!

-¿Sai-kun? ¿Cómo es eso Ino? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?

-Eeehhh, buenooo… y…yoo -¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Puse a la cerda nerviosa, puse a la cerda nerviosa! ¡Un aplauso! –eehh desde ahora, ¿por?

-¿Ino, te gusta Sai? –se metió Temari.

-No, no me gusta Sai –dijo muy tranquila, hasta que nos vio con las caras diciendo "ya te delataste, ahora decir la verdad" –buenooo, esta bienn, me gusta Sai.

-¡Jajajaja! Lleva frentona, ya sabia yo que por algo lo mirabas ayer. No te pienses que soy distraída.

-¿Y que? A ti te gusta Sasuke.

-No lo niego. Me gusta. ¿Y ustedes chicas? –dije para cambiar de tema -¿les gusta alguien?

-A mi me parece lindo Neji-kun, pero nada mas –dijo Ten-Ten. ¡Mala idea! Aguantate a Ino ahora.

-Oooohhhh ¡te gusta Neji, te gusta Neji! –ya se imaginaran quien es ¿no?.

-Solo un poco, pero se que no me va a dar ni la hora.

-Eso no lo sabes. Capaz que si. ¿Y tu Temari? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Si, Shikamaru-kun –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Shikamaru, el vago? –dijimos las cuatro al unísono, sorprendidas, ya que Temari era una chica muy activa. Le gustaba siempre andar haciendo alguna cosa.

-Sip, Shikamaru, el vago. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo primero que pensé fue: ¡que vago!, pero luego de observarlo por varios días me di cuenta de que me gustaba así. Tranquilo. Como si no tuviera ningún problema en su vida.

-Aaaahhh, que tierno –pronunciamos todas.

-Ahooraaa, la ultima en confesarse: Hinata –y todas nuestras miradas se centraron en ella, que ya se estaba poniendo colorada como un tomatito -¿hay alguien que te guste Hina? –era Ino de nuevo. Hoy se empeño en sacarnos información a tropel (en cantidad).

-Bueee…noo…sssiii…haayy allguienn –respondió tartamudeando.

-Vamos, vamos ¿quien es? –insistió Ino.

-Eeehh… eess Naaruto-kkunn.

-Aaahh Naruto-k… ¿Qqquuueee? ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¡¿El hiperactivo, escandaloso, gritón, todo lo contrario a ti? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Sii… Inoo… ess eeell.

-¡Guauuu! ¡Como estamos hoy! El baile si que afecto.

Y así paso la tarde. Hablando de chicos, baile, música. O sea de todo un poco, y olvidándonos por completo del lunes y de lo que dirían los demás en el instituto. No se porque, pero tenia la certeza de que el lunes no iba a ser un día muy tranquilo para nosotras, y que a partir de ahí, nuestras vidas iban a cambiar, dando un giro de 180 grados.

Buuuenooo, espero que les halla gustadoo! Se revelaron las parejitasss! OOOOOhhhhh! jjaja!El prox cap se llama "Humillaciones y... la transformacion" o algo asi... Todavia no lo empece a escribir, asi que capaz que demoro un pokitin!

ya saben lo que se dice::: Una autora con muchos reviewwss es una autora felizzz!

AAA para las personas que quieran hablar conmigo les dejo mi msn: yankita_

bsoooooooooooooooo!

P.D:: Un beso enorme a chulula! te adoroo muchooo!


	3. Todo lo malo lleva a algo bueno ¿no?

**Cap 3. "Todo lo malo lleva a algo bueno ¿no?"**

SAKURA POV

Sonó el despertador. Ya eran las seis y media, así que era hora de levantarse para ir al instituto. El solo pensar en eso me dio escalofríos. Tome una toalla y mi ropa interior para encerrarme en el baño. Me despoje de mi pijama y abrí el agua para que la bañera se llenara. Después de esperar un poco, me metí sintiendo el agua caliente relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo. Cuando me termine de bañar, me vestí rápido y me seque el pelo. Baje hasta la cocina y tome unas tostadas para salir de mi casa mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Primero, tenia que pasar por la casa de Ino y luego, las dos, partir hacia la casa de Temari.

En el camino, ya iba pensando como se iban a tomar nuestro pequeño secretito todo el instituto. Estaba preocupada, porque no quería que mi vida, en lo que resta del año escolar, fuera una locura debido a las humillaciones que nos podrían hacer nuestros compañeros de clase. Ya me alcanzaba con que la zorra de Karin, y si, digo zorra porque creo que no hay ningún chico en el instituto al cual no se le halla tirado encima, me llamara de las peores formas que puede existir y no solo a mi, sino a mis amigas y a mi familia también. Lo mas lindo de todo es que nadie le decía nada. Solo mis amigas, por supuesto, ya que me defendían cuando ella empezaba a insultarme y humillarme.

O tal vez, y digo tal vez, que todos en el instituto se lo tomen bien ¿no? Era una posibilidad. Aunque fuera remota.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, ya había llegado a la casa de Ino. Toque la puerta y espere a que ella saliera. Pero, seguía esperando, e Ino no salía, así que toque de nuevo, hasta que sentí su voz. Su madre ya se había ido a trabajar, por lo que Ino estaba sola.

-¡Ya voy frentona! –me grito desde el piso de arriba. ¡Agg! Esa Ino. Va a despertar a todo el barrio con sus gritos. Siento del otro lado de la puerta, como alguien baja corriendo por las escaleras, y un ¡Ay, mi pie! Y si, tenia que ser ella. Esa era la atolondrada de mi mejor amiga, que no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene puesta, que si no, jaj.

-¡Buenos días frentona! –me dice cuando sale y se da media vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Después de eso, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Temari. Mientras íbamos caminando en completo silencio, y si, ya se que es raro tratándose de Ino, la observe de reojo y vi que estaba nerviosa. ¡Y como no estarlo! Aunque, como es Ino, puede que este nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder en el instituto, o que este ansiosa, ya que ella espera que la feliciten cuando llegue, y así dejar de ser una nerdita completa a ser "doña" popular. Bueno, no tanto, pero algo. Por lo menos para que la respeten más.

Llegamos a la casa de Temari, tocamos la puerta y a los cinco minutos salió. Nos dice un simple ¡Hola! y continuamos la marcha. Supongo que también debe estar nerviosa. De nuevo todo el camino fue en completo silencio, y eso me estaba incomodando, ya que generalmente, siempre hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho en el fin de semana cuando alguna de nosotras no nos veíamos, aunque eso era medio difícil ya que nos pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas con TenTen y Hinata, o sobre las tareas que ya habíamos hecho o lo que nos faltaba por hacer. Pero hoy nada. Cero palabras. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos, las personas que pasaban por nuestro lado o los pájaros con su trinar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, en la entrada ya nos esperaban TenTen y Hinata, ambas muy tensas. Recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar al salón que nos correspondía. Durante la caminata, muchos de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí se nos quedaron mirando, pero ninguno nos dijo nada, así que eso nos dejaba algo tranquilas. Aunque la tranquilidad se esfumo cuando traspasamos las puertas de nuestro salón. Al llegar allí nos encontramos con todos nuestros compañeros parados, como si nos estuvieran esperando. Lo peor fue ver como nos miraban. Un brillo de maldad se asomaba en los ojos, y eso me hizo sudar frío. Observe por el rabillo de mis ojos a mis amigas que estaban estáticas y temerosas. Rezaba por que el profesor llegara y ordenara que todos se sentaran. Y, como Kami esta generoso en el día de hoy, a los cinco segundos apareció el profesor de matemáticas y ordeno que todo el mundo se sentara en sus respectivos lugares.

La hora de matemáticas paso muy lenta. A cada rato alguno de mis compañeros nos tiraban a mí y a mis amigas papelitos o pedazos de goma, cuando el profesor no nos miraba. Al tocar el timbre del recreo, mis amigas y yo salimos disparadas hacia el baño y nos encerramos allí. No queríamos andar por los pasillos del instituto. Teníamos miedo de lo que nos podrían hacer si nos vieran. Pero como todo lo bueno termina rápido, el timbre de la próxima materia sonó y tuvimos que regresar al salón. Lo mas "lindo" de todo fue que nuestro querido profesor de biología falto, y eso nos dejaba solas con nuestros queridos compañeros.

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, hasta que Karin "la zorra numero uno", tuvo que abrir su bocota.

-Así que las nerditas no son lo que aparentan ser –comento en voz alta para que todos le prestaran atención –pero saben un dicho: aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Quiero decir que por más que aparenten ser unas exelentes bailarinas, siempre van seguir siendo unas nerditas.

-Entonces si nosotras nacimos siendo unas simples nerditas, tu naciste siendo una zorra barata ¿no? –le respondió Ino –porque eso es lo que eres ahora.

Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio. La respuesta de Ino, que no se esperaba que ninguna de nosotras contestase, había dejado a varios estupefactos y a más de uno con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Karin. Pero lo que no sorprendió fue la "respuesta" de Karin.

No habrían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Karin se abalanzo sobre Ino agarrándola del pelo. Luego de eso, se formo una ronda con ellas dos en el medio. Cuando vi que un puño de Karin le había dado de lleno en la cara de Ino, decidí intervenir. Como Karin se encontraba de espaldas a mí, me tire sobre ella, dándole la oportunidad a Ino de levantarse. Pero con lo que no conté, fue que las dos amiguitas de Karin, fueron en su ayuda, y me quitaron de encima de ella. De lo único que fui consiente después fue del puño de una de las amigas de Karin en mi cara, que hizo me callera al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza tan fuerte que me hice un tajo. Podía sentir la sangre mojándome el pelo. No visibilizaba bien. Veía todo borroso, hasta que una sombra tapo la luz que me daba de lleno en la cara, y con su voz aterciopelada me dijo: Sakura. Después de eso, caí inconsciente.

Me desperté y lo que primero que sentí fue un leve dolor de cabeza, así que rápidamente me lleve una mano a ella, pero antes de conseguir tocarme, una mano me detuvo. Ahí fue cuando levante mi vista, y con lo que primero me encontré fue con un par de ojos negros hipnotizantes mirándome con severidad y ¿preocupación? No estaba segura, lo único que sabía era que me podía quedar mirándolos toda una eternidad y no me cansaría. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando me hablo, y ahí me acorde de que una voz aterciopelada me había hablado antes de que cayera inconsciente.

-Hmp, ¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto esa voz. Cuando esa persona se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado mío, me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. No lo podía creer, pero ¿qué hacia el aquí? Como si leyera mi mente, contesto a mi pregunta. –Yo te traje hasta la enfermería, cuando vi que te pegaron.

Todavía me encontraba algo aturdida por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza, y tener a Sasuke al lado mío no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

-Oye, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? –me volvió a hablar viendo que yo no le respondía.

-No, no me la comieron –le conteste -¿qué le paso a Ino? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-La verdad no lo sé. Apenas caíste al suelo, me metí en el medio y te saque de allí. Luego me di cuenta de que estabas sangrando por la cabeza y te traje hasta aquí.

-Necesito ver a Ino. Karin le pego un puñetazo y se cayó al suelo –le informaba mientras intentaba levantarme de la camilla e irme, pero unas manos me apresaron por la cintura y volvieron a recostarme. Levante mi cara para verle y ahí me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Era tan lindo. Su tez blanca brillaba y parecía que había sido pulida por los ángeles, sus ojos negros como la noche hipnotizaban de tal forma que te hacían olvidar todo lo que te rodeaba, y te daban una paz y tranquilidad que parecía que flotaras, sus labios, parecían suaves y delicados, listos para probarlos, lástima que yo no pudiera, aunque ganas no me faltaban. No me había dado cuenta que mientras lo escaneaba él había acercado su rostro al mío, y podía sentir su aliento fresco en mis labios. El siguiente paso lo di yo. Me acerque un poquito más hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando una puerta se abre, dejando ver a una enfermera de estatura media y de cabellos marrones, acercarse a mí. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba con Sasuke, cosa que me pareció bastante raro, ya que Sasuke se encontraba semi-acostado arriba mío. Lo único que sentía era la cara roja como un tomate, y al mirarlo a él su sonrisa ladeada que tanto lo caracterizaba. Lo que hizo después me dejo atónita. Pensé que se iba a retirar, ya que la enfermera estaba en la habitación, pero, en vez de hacer eso, se acercó más y me dio un pequeño piquito. Fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera una corriente eléctrica desde mi cabeza hasta los pies. Luego de eso, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la silla para tomar su campera. Fue ahí cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta de que yo no me encontraba sola.

-Uchiha-san –exclamo– no sabía que estaba acompañando a la señorita Haruno.

-Hmp, ya me iba –le respondió Sasuke en un tono frio y cortante. Y como no lo iba hacer, si, no solo las estudiantes estaban "enamoradas" de él, también algunas profesoras, y por supuesto, la enfermera.

-Oh, esta bien. La señorita Haruno tiene que descansar –le dijo con una sonrisa de lo más melosa. Al verla casi me hizo vomitar. Ya me imaginaba como se debería sentir Sasuke con todas esas locas hostigadoras atrás de él. Por eso la actitud fría y cortante para con ellas.

Sasuke se volvió y se acercó a donde estaba yo. Se inclinó y me beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego –me dijo con su sonrisita arrogante en el rostro, al ver lo roja que me encontraba.

Después de eso, se retiró de la habitación. Una vez que se salió de mi foco de vista, me atreví a observar a la enfermera. Esta estaba que echaba humos de las orejas, observando la puerta por la que había salido Sasuke. Se volvió, para mirarme con una sonrisa forzada. Se acercó a mí y me reviso el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del vendaje, ya que Sasuke no había dejado que llevara mis manos a la cabeza. Después de retocarlo, anoto algo en una planilla y se fue, sin mirarme.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde la pelea con Karin. Ninguna de mis amigas había venido a verme. Supongo que no las han dejado entrar, o se estarían escondiendo de todos mis compañeros. No tenía idea de que le había pasado a Karin y a su sequito de locas. Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Volví la vista hacia la puerta y me encontré con la "querida" enfermera y, detrás de ella, mis amigas. Vi a Ino, con la mejilla hinchada y el ojo morado, y una bolsita de hielo en su mano derecha. Por Kami, debía admitirlo, Karin era una zorra, pero sabía dar un buen derechazo.

-Señorita Haruno, ya se puede retirar –me informo la enfermera– no debe hacer esfuerzos. Me comentaron sus amigas que todas ustedes bailan. Bueno, como podrá intuir, eso, para usted está totalmente prohibido hasta que se cure y no halla riesgo de que se le vuelva abrir el tajo. ¿Quedo claro?

-Si, muy claro –ya la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Muu, con lo que a mí me gustaba bailar– ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Tendrá que estar así, por lo menos dos semanas. Después de eso, se le retirara el vendaje, y estará como nueva.

-Bien –por lo menos me daba tiempo para aprenderme la coreografía que íbamos a bailar con las chicas.

Agarre mi bolso, y junto con mis amigas, salimos de aquella horrible y maravillosa habitación. Ya se imaginaran por qué lo digo ¿no? Lo que paso con Sasuke fue, fiiuuu, lo mejor que me haya pasado, y eso que fue solo un roce de labios. ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiera sido un beso completito? Jaj, me encontraría hiperventilando como Hinata cuando ve a Naruto. De pronto, siento como mis amigas dejan de caminar. Las miro para ver que les sucede, y las veo muy atentas mirando a cierto punto que estaba delante de nosotras. Me doy vuelta para observar que es lo que están mirando con tanta atención, y me llevo una gran sorpresa. Delante de nosotras se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos, que el mismísimo Sasuke. Este, nos estaba observando, bueno, más bien me estaba observando. Vi como levantaba su mano para hacer una seña con el dedo de que fuera a donde estaba el. Mire a mis amigas, y ellas con una sonrisa, me dijeron que fuera, que estaba todo bien. Y, por supuesto no falto el comentario de Ino, que me iba a llamar para que le contara todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Todavía no entendía. ¿Qué podía pasar con Sasuke si solo me iba a llevar a mi casa en su auto? Es decir, no puede pasar mucho por eso ¿no? Que equivocada que estaba.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, y el como buen "caballero" que es, me abrió la puerta del copiloto. En todo momento no me dirigió la palabra, y yo ya estaba muy nerviosa. Durante medio trayecto, no hablamos. Él se encontraba con la vista hacia el frente, y yo mirando por la ventana. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de no hablar, sino también de que me encontraba al lado del chico que me robaba el sueño. Así que, sacando valor de no sé dónde, le hable.

-Emm… No quiero sonar mal, pero ¿por qué me llevas? –le pregunte. Tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos aferradas a mi pantalón.

-Hmp, porque quiero –respondió. Freno el auto ya que habíamos llegado a mi casa. No entendía como sabia mi dirección, ya que yo nunca se la dije. ¿Acaso era un acosador?

Se volvió para mirarme. Por Kami, todavía no me acostumbraba a la intensidad de sus ojos, y creo que, siendo sincera, nunca lo haría.

-Así que –al fin se dignó a hablarme– ¿bailas? –Ok no estaba preparada para que saliera con ese tema. De tantos que hay ¿justo ese?

-Eeh… si –fue lo único que le pude responder.

-¿Hace cuánto? –volvió a preguntarme.

-Hace un año y medio.

-¿Y tus amigas también? Las vi el otro día. En el club Sharingan. Fui con mis amigos, y las vimos bailar. Bailan bien –ok. Una oración bastante larga, viniendo de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo más extraño de todo es que ya no me sentía incomoda al hablar con el sobre este tema. Parecía interesarle.

-Si, mis amigas también. Todas nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y como a todas nos gusta bailar, decidimos formar nuestro propio grupo.

-Hmp, me parece bien –y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Pero esta vez, en un silencio cómodo. Al ver que no preguntaba nada más, y a mí no se me ocurría que decirle, decidí que ya era tiempo de bajarme del auto y entrar a mi casa a hiperventilar.

-Bueno… ehh… muchas gracias por traerme –le sonreí– ya me tengo que ir –me di vuelta para abrir la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie sobre el cemento de la calle, sentí que una mano la cerraba de golpe. Me di vuelta para encararlo, pero no pensé que nuestros rostros iban a quedar tan cerca, haciendo que nuestros alientos golpearan en la cara de cada uno.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba más. Y, por la sonrisita arrogante que se estaba formando en el rostro del Uchiha, mi cara estaría más roja que un farol. Se acercó un poco más a mí, para hacer rozar nuestros labios, mandando escalofríos a mi cuerpo. Me estaba incitando a que yo diera el siguiente paso. Y como no pude resistirme más, estampe mis labios sobre los suyos. Quedaba por considerar que la forma en que lo hice fue un poco desesperada y que lo sorprendió, pero se adaptó rapidísimo. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados. Al principio fue un beso suave, explorando todo poco a poco, hasta que sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior, para que entreabriera mi boca, y dejarle entrar en ella. Con gusto accedí. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron formando un baile dentro de nuestras bocas. Sentí como llevaba una de sus manos a mi cintura para acercarme más a él, mientras que la otra mano ascendía por mi espalda para posicionarse detrás de mí nuca, profundizando el beso. Lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería que se separase de mí. Si fuera por mí podría estar besándolo todo el día que no me cansaría nunca. El sabor de su aliento, su lengua recorriendo mi boca, eran sensaciones excitantes. No es que nunca haya besado a un chico, de hecho lo hacía bastante, cuando iba a bailar, pero nunca había sentido nada. El beso se fue tornando más suave a medida que se nos agotaba el aire.

Nos separamos jadeando. No nos mirábamos. Teníamos las cabezas agachadas, pero podíamos sentir nuestra falta de aire. Luego de unos minutos, levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Me sonroje. El me dedico su sonrisa marca arrogancia.

-Ese beso fue… -pero no pude terminar de hablar, ya que lo tenía de nuevo besándome. Esta vez, el beso fue corto pero muy apasionado.

-Lo mejor –me respondió con una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla que tenía inflamada por el puñetazo de Karin.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego bajarme del auto.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre. Sentí como arranco su auto y cuando mire por la ventana, ya no estaba. Me tire en el sofá del living, ya que tenía la cabeza dando vueltas. Todavía no lo podía creer. Había besado a Sasuke Uchiha. Mi amor platónico. Cuando se lo contara a Ino, jaj, ya me imaginaba los gritos que pegaría por el teléfono. Pensándolo mejor, cuando se lo contara me aseguraría de que el teléfono estuviera a un metro de mi pobre oreja, ya que si no me dejaría sorda.

Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Según lo que me había dicho la enfermera, ya habían avisado a mis padres sobre lo que me había pasado.

Como no tenía tareas para hacer, me dirigí a tomarme un baño relajador. Estuve a punto de entrar a la bañera, cuando escuche el teléfono sonar. Me envolví rápido en mi toalla y salí disparada para el comedor.

-Hola, residencia Haruno –exclame.

-¡Frentonaaaaa! –y si ¿quién más podría ser con ese grito?– cuéntame todo en este mismo instante.

-Cerda estoy a punto de bañarme, llama más tarde –la regañe por interrumpir mi baño.

-No frentona, no me interesa si estabas picando papas o bañándote o lo que sea, ahora cuéntame que paso con Sasuke-sexy-kun.

-Nada, cerda ¿Qué va a pasar? Yo no soy una lanzada como tú –jaj esa ni yo me la creería.

-Si, si frentona lo que digas. Vamos, vamos, cuenta de una vez.

-Nada, me trajo hasta casa, hablamos, me beso y luego nos despedimos –le conté como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Ahh, me parece muy bie… -este es el momento en donde el teléfono tiene que estar a diez metros de tu oreja -¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo que te beso? ¿Dónde? ¿Besa bien?

-Hay cerda, donde más me va a besar. Y si, besa muuuyy bien.

-Guau, no puedo creerlo. Sasuke Uchiha te beso. Es decir, el que es un tempano de hielo con las mujeres te beso.

-Si cerda, yo también quede muy sorprendida por eso.

-¿Y después del beso te dijo algo? –estuve a punto de responderle que me había besado de nuevo, pero me calle la boca. Era un pequeño secretito que quería tener solo para mí.

-No me dijo nada. Nos despedimos y se fue –le respondí.

-Ahh, pero que anti-social, aunque eso es lo de menos.

-Bueno, cerda te dejo que me quiero bañar. Estoy cansada. ¿Cómo está tu cara?

-Está más desinflamada que antes, pero el color morado de mi ojo todavía sigue. ¡Mi pobre carita!

-Que tampoco es para tanto. Ya se te va a pasar. Nos vemos mañana cerda, te quiero.

-Yo también frentona –sentí como el teléfono hacia tú, tu, tu. Después de hablar con la cerda, me dirigí al baño. No sabía lo que iba a pasar mañana, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el día de mañana no va a ser tan malo como el de hoy. Por lo menos espero no equivocarme.


	4. Transformacion ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Hola lectores y lectoras. ¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo el cuarto cap atrasado, jeje. Espero que sea de su agrado. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Dejo saber que una de mis amigas también está haciendo un fic, solo que es de bleach. Se llama "Te quiero a ti". Está muy bueno, así que se los recomiendo. Bueno ahora sin más que decir, el cap.

**Cap 4: TRANSFORMACIÓN: ¿te gusta lo que ves?**

SASUKE POV

Luego de dejar a Sakura en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, que no quedaba lejos de la de ella. En parte mejor, así podría visitarla cuando quisiera, siempre que sus padres no me corrieran, pero lo dudo mucho, ya que ¿quién no quiere a Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Por favor! Si yo soy… ¡Pero esperen un momento! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Yo venir a visitar a Sakura? Si ella no es nada mío aunque nos besáramos. Y que beso. Fue el mejor de mi vida, bueno, no de mi vida ya que tengo 17 años, pero eso no importa, fue el mejor. Su sabor a cerezo, su aliento mezclándose con el mío haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Me sentí en las nubes, quería que se repitiera, y por supuesto que se iba a repetir, o si no dejo de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el auto que estaba delante mío había frenado, debido a la luz roja del semáforo, por lo que, para no chocarlo, pise el freno de mi auto hasta el fondo, frenando de golpe, lo que hizo que me fuera contra el volante, sin llegar a tocarlo (por poco) gracias a que llevaba el cinto de seguridad puesto. Suspire y me recosté en el asiento esperando que el semáforo cambiara la luz a verde para avanzar. Luego de unos 30 segundos, pise el acelerador y doble en la esquina siguiendo el camino hasta mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, me encontré con mi fastidioso hermano Itachi. El, era mayor que yo por 3 años, y el favorito de la familia, por lo menos por parte de mi padre. Jaj, mi padre. Un caso único. Un hombre de porte serio, mirada fría y arrogante (menos con mi madre), un hombre que daba órdenes y se acataban al pie de la letra, te gustara o no. Si, ese era mi padre: Fugaku Uchiha, de 50 años. Dueño de la compañía Uchiha's Spa, de 1,80 m de alto, complexión robusta, pelo y ojos de color negro, y tez pálida. Nunca reía, nunca bromeaba, y no existía una sola persona en este mundo que le desobedeciera. Bueno, si existía una sola persona que le desobedeciera, y esa era mi madre: Mikoto Uchiha. El polo opuesto de mi padre. Ella, de 43 años, mirada cálida y dulce, carácter jovial y extrovertido, hacía que con una sola mirada, el mundo de mi padre diera un giro de 180 grados. Mi madre era de complexión mediana, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, cuerpo en forma de avispa, de buenas proporciones. Según lo que me conto mi madre, ella y mi padre se conocieron en el instituto con 18 años. Estaban cursando el último año. Mi madre era la estudiosa y mi padre el mujeriego. Si, ya sé que les debe de sonar muy similar a mi situación con Sakura. Ellos empezaron a salir debido a un trabajo que tuvieron que realizar juntos. Mi padre no estaba muy contento cuando el profesor los había asignado como pareja, pero una vez que se reunió con ella para realizar el trabajo y verla totalmente diferente como era, se enamoró perdidamente, y por supuesto, no dio muchas vueltas para pedirle que salieran juntos. A los 3 años, se casaron y luego, dos años después, nació Itachi. Cuando este tenía 3 años, nací yo.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, entre a mi casa y me encontré con Itachi. Era tan molesto tenerlo como hermano, ya que ambos éramos muy diferentes. Él era gracioso y demasiado bromista, para mi gusto. Yo era serio y nunca bromeaba, a no ser para joderle la vida al dobe de Naruto. Si ya se, soy malo, pero es que el dobe se lo busca solo. Es más, parece que tiene un cartel pegado en la frente que dice: ¡Háganme bromas que me gusta!

-¡Otouto-baka! ¿Ya llegaste? –grito mi hermano desde la sala de estar. ¡Aish! Como odio que me llame así. ¿Qué no sabe que tengo nombre? Me dirijo a la sala y lo veo acostado en uno de los sillones con el control en la mano haciendo zapping.

-Sí, ya llegue Itachi –le contesto en un tono frio -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada –me responde sin mirarme -¿Dónde estabas? Tenías que haber llegado a casa hace una hora.

-Hmp, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas de hermano controlador? –le dije –No conocía esa nueva faceta tuya Itachi.

-No lo digo por controlarte Sasuke. Por mi puedes venir a la hora que se te pegue en gana. Lo digo porque si mamá hubiera llegado antes y tú no estuvieras, se iba a preocupar y me iba a echar una tremenda bronca por no cuidarte.

-Bueno ya llegue, así que mamá no tiene por qué enterarse.

-Nadie dijo que yo le iba a decir algo –ahora si me miro, pero con un brillo raro en sus ojos, que solo podía significar una cosa: joderme la vida -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Hmp, eso no es asunto tuyo – le respondo sin mirarlo, pero de un momento a otro se me vienen los recuerdos de Sakura y míos besándonos en el auto y no puedo disimular un pequeño sonrojo, que para mi desgracia mi querido hermano lo ve, y comienza a reírse.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿estabas con una chica? –me pregunta subiendo y bajando las cejas en modo pervertido.

-Eso no te importa –pero mi sonrojo aumenta más.

-Ah vamos Sasuke, cuéntale a tu hermanito del alma –me dice levantándose del sillón en donde estaba y poniéndose delante de mí, mirándome con ojos analíticos, y ahí me di cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, por lo que confesé.

-Sí, si estuve con una chica –esta afirmación hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara más, aunque no sabía si eso ya era posible, ya que sentía mi cara arder.

-¿Y es linda? –me pregunto sonrojándose un poco también. Váyase a saber que pensamientos insanos se le estaban cruzando por la mente.

-Si –dije en un murmullo. Y si, Itachi se empezó a reír a carcajadas a costa mía.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –grito -¡Mi tonto hermano pequeño se acaba de convertir en un hombre! ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! –dijo abrazándome y refregando su mejilla contra la mía -¡Y pensar que ayer estaba cambiándote los pañales!

Ok, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi hermano es un estúpido y un exagerado. Además, él no me cambiaba los pañales, lo hacia mi madre. Em, no sé porque dije eso, olvídenlo, no es importante. Lo importante ahora es aclararle al estúpido de mi hermano que lo que hice con Sakura fue solo un beso, nada más. Bueno, dos besos, pero nada más, es decir, no es como si quisiera besarla de nuevo, no señor, es más, ella es la que tendría que estar de rodillas pidiéndome que la volviese a besar. Y hasta ahí llegaron mis pensamientos, debido a la pregunta que me hizo mi hermano, sacándome más colores que los que tiene el arco iris.

-Sasuke –me miro serio, parando de reír -¿usaste protección verdad? -Y ahí mi paciencia se fue al caño. Me solté de él y le pegue un zape en el medio de la cabeza.

-Estúpido, lo que estás pensando no pasó. Solo me bese con ella idiota –le grite y me fui a mi habitación.

Itachi todavía seguía pensando en lo rápido que había crecido su hermanito y no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido de la sala y se había encerrado en su cuarto.

En cuanto a Sasuke, se había calmado un poco por lo que le dijo su hermano y se había recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, pensando en Sakura y lo que supuso su hermano.

_-(¿No puedo creer que mi hermano haya pensado eso? Bueno, en realidad, tiene argumentos para pensar así, ya que siempre me ve con una chica diferente cada semana, y sí, soy mujeriego, ¿y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Las chicas con las que siempre ando no dan muchas vueltas, aunque me parece que Sakura no es de esas. Es decir, nunca la vi con un chico. Bueno, en realidad, nunca la había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora. Sabía que estaba en mi clase y que era del grupo de las nerditas, pero nunca me acerque a ella, debido a eso. Supongo que la juzgue mal. Sin embargo, cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente y actuó diferente. Cada vez que me ve siento mariposas en mi estómago y cuando estoy con ella me pongo nervioso y digo estupideces. ¿Sera que me gusta más que solo para pasar el tiempo? Es verdad que con ella soy diferente. ¿Me estaré enamorando? Pero ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Ya se me pego lo estúpido de Itachi. Ella no me gusta, es solo para pasar el rato. Cuando encuentre a alguien más bonita, lo más seguro que la bote. Aunque ¿existe alguien más hermosa que ella? Esos ojos, esos labios carnosos que me piden que los bese, toda ella me encanta. Me va a volver loco. Ok, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella solo por un momento. Bien, haber Sasuke, concéntrate. ¿tarea del instituto sin hacer? No, ya está hecha. Emm, ¿ordenar tu cuarto? No, creo que no debe ni haber un microbio. Kamii, ¡¿algo para hacer?). _Siento que me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sasu-chan! –me grita mi madre, que parece ser que ya llego del trabajo -¿Podrías bajar, por favor?

-¡Ya voy! –le respondo. Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras. Veo que Itachi ni se movió del lado de la televisión. Busco a mi madre con la mirada pero no la encuentro en la sala. Así que me dirijo a la cocina. Se encuentra de espaldas, sacando de las bolsas, las compras del super.

-Hola Sasu-chan –me saluda mi madre con un abrazo y un beso. A veces pienso que no se da cuenta de que tengo 17 años, porque me sigue tratando como un niño de 5. ¡¿Y qué es eso de Sasu-chan? Mi nombre es Sasuke. Ni Sasu, ni Susu, ni nada. ¿Qué pensaría Sakura si oyera a mi madre decirme Sasu-chan? Ya me la imagino. Riéndose mío a toda costa. ¿Y porque estoy pensando de nuevo en ella? Por Kami, no se me sale de la cabeza.

-¿Sasu-chan? ¿Me estas escuchando? –me pregunto mi madre viendo que yo estaba en las nubes - ¿Sasuke? Te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué me decías madre? Perdón, estaba pensando.

-Bien y ¿Quién es la chica que te tiene en las nubes? –me miro con cara picarona. ¿Por qué todo el mundo ponía esa cara hoy?

-¡¿Qué? Yo no estoy pensando en ninguna chica –le dije sonrojado, y para mi desgracia, ella se dio cuenta.

-¡Aw! ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Mírate todo sonrojado! –me dijo apretándome las mejillas -¡Vamos, dime! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? –y me siguió bombardeando con preguntas. Si yo no le contestaba no me iba a dejar en paz. Así que, la hice sentarse y le comencé a describir a Sakura.

-Se llama Sakura y tiene 17 años. Está en las clases avanzadas de matemáticas y biología. Es de estatura mediana, su pelo es de color rosa y sus ojos son verdes como el jade. Siempre está sonriendo, no importa cuál sea la situación, siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalarte (N/A: emm, como que Sasuke está muy enamorado, pobre) –ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no solo mi madre estaba en la cocina escuchándome, sino que mi padre y mi querido hermano también. Entonces, decidí callarme. Creo que ya había quedado lo suficientemente "pegado" delante de mi familia. Ni siquiera podía creer todo lo que le había contado a mi madre, es decir, yo sé que es mi madre pero yo no soy una persona abierta a los sentimientos, y por encima, tener a mi familia escuchándome hablar sobre la chica que me vuelve loco, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Así que mi hijo está enamorado? –dijo mi padre. No esperaba que hiciera un comentario sobre esto. Por lo general, cuando llegaba de trabajar, nos saludaba y luego se encerraba en su estudio. Solo mi madre tenía permitido entrar allí.

-¡Vamos hermanito! –me dijo Itachi. Ya podía estar imaginando lo que se avecinaba. Mi hermano no iba a dejarme en paz de ahora en adelante. Solo esperaba que no dijera nada delante de mis amigos, sino le iba a ir muy mal -¿estás enamorado? Contéstale a nuestro padre.

-Eh... –no sabía que responder. Si bien era cierto que me gustaba mucho Sakura, no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella. O sea, solo nos besamos dos veces, ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente pedirle que salga conmigo. No sabía ni como pedírselo. Generalmente, eran las chicas las que me pedían salir con ellas, y bueno, no lo niego, ¿quién no querría salir conmigo? –Eh... no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –me pregunta mi madre -¿no le has pedido salir contigo?

-No, todavía no –le respondo en un murmullo. Ahora estaba más rojo que una manzana.

-¡Ah, pero Sasu-chan! Si ella te gusta, se lo tienes que decir. Y qué mejor que en una cita –me aconseja mi madre.

-¿Una cita? –le pregunto confundido. Se bien lo que es una cita, pero, ¿no es un poco apresurado?

-¡Claro otouto! –interviene mi hermano –la mejor forma de decirle que te gusta es en una cita. La podrías llevar al cine o al parque, y luego a comer. Ahí, hablando de cualquier cosa, le dices que te gusta.

-¡Me parece una gran idea Itachi! –le dice mi madre. Pues a mí no me parece una buena idea. Es decir, toda la parte de ir al cine y eso, no hay problema, pero decirle que me gusta ¿cómo lo hago? Apenas le cuento mis cosas a mi madre, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a ella? -¿Qué te parece Sasuke? –me pregunta mi madre.

-Eh... yo... no sé si estaría bien –le respondo entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo no va a estar bien? –me dice mi madre mirándome con cariño –si ella te gusta, está más que bien.

-Si... bueno... lo voy a pensar –y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, dando por terminada la conversación. Nunca, en mis 17 años de vida, me he sentido tan avergonzado como lo estoy ahora. Sinceramente, no esperaba hablar con mis padres sobre la chica que me gusta. Con mi madre, puede ser, porque ella me entiende. Pero con mi padre, nunca y con mi hermano, menos.

Al caer la noche, mi madre me llamo para cenar. La cena fue en completo silencio. Yo no quería hacer ni un solo comentario, por si a mi hermano o a mi madre se les ocurría volver a tocar el tema de Sakura. A penas termine de comer, pedí permiso para retirarme y me fui a mi habitación a darme un baño. Al terminar de bañarme, me acosté, esperando la llegada del día siguiente, para así poder ver a Sakura.

El despertador sonó y también así, el comienzo de un nuevo día. Me desperté con la sensación de haber dormido por unos escasos minutos. Toda la noche me desvele pensando en Sakura, y en lo que dijo mi madre. De tanto pensar había llegado a la conclusión de lo que sentía por Sakura era algo más que solo atracción física, por lo que decidí invitarla a salir a donde ella quisiera.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha. Sentí el agua caliente caer en mi espalda relajándome de inmediato. Luego de 15 minutos, salí con una toalla rodeándome la cintura y otra sobre los hombros para secarme el pelo. Busque unos boxers, unos jeans y una camisa de color negro. Me vestí y baje a desayunar, al paso que dejaba la mochila cerca de la puerta. Cuando entre en la cocina solo estaba mi madre desayunando unos waffles junto con un vaso de leche. Me senté al lado de ella y comí todo mientras cruzábamos unas palabras. A esta hora de la mañana yo no era muy conversador que digamos, aunque creo que en el día también soy así, pero bueno, el tema es que en la mañana no hablo y generalmente me levanto de mal humor, por eso mi madre no me presiona mucho. El tema de Sakura por supuesto que no se tocó. Suficiente tuve con ayer. Después de despedirme de mi madre, tome mi mochila y me dirigí al garage de mi casa a buscar mi moto. Oh sí, tengo una moto. Creo que no se los comente. Es una Harley negra, último modelo, regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres. Me puse el casco y monte en ella, para luego salir del garage. Llegue al instituto y todos se quedaron mirándome. Esa era la reacción que siempre causaba cuando llegaba al instituto. Las chicas siempre suspiraban y los chicos me miraban con el ceño fruncido, mándame rayitos fulminantes con la mirada, pero a mí me importaba poco. Los ignoraba y seguía el camino para llegar al salón que me tocaba, y eso es lo que hice ahora. Cuando estaba a punto de darme media vuelta para caminar a mi salón, vi que una multitud de estudiantes se amontonaban en la entrada del instituto, por lo que, a causa de mi curiosidad, me dirigí hasta allí y divise la rubia cabellera del dobe. Me acerque a él y vi que también estaban junto a el Shikamaru, Sai y Neji. Los salude con mi típico monosílabo "Hmp" pero ellos no me devolvieron el saludo. Seguían con la vista fija en la entrada y tenían la boca semi-abierta. Al verlos así, seguí la mirada de ellos hasta que, de un momento a otro, se me seco la boca.

En la entrada se encontraban cinco diosas, hermosamente vestidas y maquilladas, con la cabeza en alto, mostrando seguridad y confianza, mientras caminaban conversando entre ellas, dirigiéndose a su respectivo salón, que también era el mío. Pero esa no fue mi mayor sorpresa. No, no, no. Las cinco diosas eran, nada más ni nada menos que, las nerditas, solo que a mi vista, de nerditas no tenían nada.

Siguieron su camino sin mirar a nadie, pero supongo que deberían estar conscientes de que todo el mundo las observaba. Las mire detenidamente a cada una. Habían cambiado considerablemente. Ino Yamanaka llevaba el pelo suelto con algunos rulos dándole una apariencia inocente con el flequillo hacia atrás enganchado con horquillas, aunque por su mirada se podía ver claramente quien era la más atrevida del grupo. Iba vestida con un short blanco y una remera de tirantes roja, con alpargatas blancas brillosas. Tenía dos pulseras, una en cada brazo respectivamente, y unas caravanas en forma de rombo. Temari Sabaku, la otra rubia del grupo, tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas. Llevaba un pantalón jean negro y una remera de mangas tres cuartos con escote en V de color anaranjado claro con unos all stars negros. Tenía un collar largo cayendo por el escote y una esclava plateada. TenTen Ama tenía el pelo corto suelto por los hombros con reflejos. Llevaba una calza negra ajustada a la cadera y una musculosa de tirantes gruesos ajustada al busto para luego caer por su cuerpo, de color azul, junto con unas sandalias de color azul oscuro. Hinata Hyuga, la más tímida del grupo, llevaba su pelo azulado oscuro largo, suelto con reflejos con flequillo recto. Vestía con unos jeans azul ajustados con una remera strapless celeste y unas alpargatas negras. Tenía unas caravanas cortas en forma de estrellas plateadas y un collar con el dije de la misma forma que las caravanas. Y por último, la más importante de todas, MI Sakura. Ella sí que estaba hermosa y sexy. Muy sexy. Tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros, desmechado con flequillo. Vestía una minifalda negra demasiado corta para mi gusto, ya que muchos ojos se posaban en esas piernas largas interminables, junto con una camisa blanca ajustada y unos All stars negros estilo botines. Tenía un collar con su nombre y unas caravanas en forma de corazón. Estaba tan buena que me volvía loco. Nunca me había pasado con otras chicas, pero al solo mirarla hacia que pequeñas descargas descendieran a mi vientre y un deseo irrefrenable emergiera. Me quede un rato más mirándola hasta que paso por al lado mío y me vio de reojo. Jure que vi una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en su boca y sonreí arrogantemente.

Me dirigí a mi salón rápidamente, antes de que ella llegara con sus amigas. Le tenía una pequeña sorpresita. Como nuestro salón quedaba justo en una esquina, me escondí del otro lado esperándola. Pasaron como cinco minutos hasta que la vi. Más suerte tuve ya que ella había quedado última para entrar así que nadie notaria su ausencia, excepto sus amigas. Me acerque sigilosamente y la tome por el brazo. Vi que iba a protestar por lo que le tape la boca con mi mano libre y la arrime a mí. Como ya había tocado el timbre de comienzo de clases, no había nadie por los pasillos, así que corrí con ella sujetándola del brazo hasta llegar a la terraza del instituto. Una vez allí, la acorrale en una pared sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y me acerque todo lo que podía hasta rozar nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir el olor a cerezo emanar de su piel. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-¿Viniste arreglada así para mí? –le roce la oreja con mis labios y pude sentir como suspiraba -¿Me estas tentando?

-No –me contesto –No vine así para ti, ¿aunque te gustaría no?

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me gustaría –baje un poco la cabeza para rozar con mi nariz su cuello. Me encantaba su olor. Me hacía sentir en las nubes – ¿a qué se debe este cambio, si se puede saber?

-Siéndote sincera, me estaba cansando de ocultar mi forma de ser y actuar, y ver como los demás me pisoteaban –me susurro en mi oído para luego lamerlo suavemente haciendo que un escalofrío placentero bajara por mi espalda. Ya no pude aguantar más y estampe mis labios sobre los de ella en un beso feroz. Succione su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente, haciendo que ella entreabriera los labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, metí mi lengua para enredarla con la de ella. El beso, ya de por si atroz, paso a ser más apasionado aun, cuando ella enredo sus manos por mi cabello, dando suaves tirones, logrando excitarme en demasía. Mis manos bajaron hasta posicionarse en su cintura y comenzar a subir por debajo de su camisa acariciando su suave y tersa piel. Subí hasta tocar por completo el sujetador y encerrar mi mano en su pecho, hasta que con esta acción, Sakura se dio cuenta y me alejo, cortando el beso. Ambos teníamos las respiraciones agitadas y nuestros labios estaban hinchados y colorados. Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, Sakura hablo.

-Mira Uchiha –dijo acercándose a mí. ¿Qué no era consciente de lo que su cercanía ocasionaba en mí? –Yo no te pienso dejar que me beses y me manosees cuando se te de la regalada gana. ¿Entendiste? No soy una cualquiera. Para eso vete a buscar a Karin. Además, solo te interesas en mí ahora, ya que te diste cuenta que no era lo que parecía ser. Si yo me siguiera vistiendo con ropa holgada, ni me darías la hora. Así que, vete a buscar a otra y a mi déjame en paz.

-Sakura –le conteste. Era la hora de la verdad, si no le decía lo que sentía o, mejor dicho, lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, la iba a perder y no quería eso –Tú me gustas. Mucho. No te voy a mentir. Este cambio me gusta mucho que como eras antes, pero eso no significa que no sintiera nada por ti. Me embrujaste la primera vez que te vi. En el club Sharingan. Bailando con tus amigas. Desde ese momento no te pude sacar de mis pensamientos y mis sueños. Cuando te vi peleando con Karin y te caíste al suelo, casi me muero. Por eso no dude ni un segundo, en agarrarte y llevarte a la enfermería. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Bien, ya lo dije, y para mi desgracia, Sakura no reaccionaba. Estaba ahí, parada delante de mí con una cara de asombro y sus mejillas coloradas. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, que a mi parecer eran horas, Sakura salió de su asombro y se acercó a mí con pasos felinos, para ponerse de puntas de pie y susurrar en mi oído.

-A mí también me gustas Sasuke. Mucho. Pero no creas que te lo voy a poner fácil. Si me quieres, demuéstramelo –y así, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome ahí parado como un nabo. Lo mejor de todo que, para que ella me quisiera, yo me tendría que tragar mi orgullo. Y siendo sincero, nunca pensé que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, lo fuera hacer, solo para conseguir a la chica de mi vida.

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jaja espero que bien! Bueno acá termina el cuarto cap. Se me atrase un montón y pido disculpas. Solo les quería decir ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ya que estamos por la dudas ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que la pasen lindo y que se emborrachen bastante, jaja! Buen no eso es todo! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Si quieren que pase algo en el siguiente cap háganmelo saber en un reviews! Un beso.


End file.
